121 gigawatts
by doc boy
Summary: After being stuck by lightning Ash dangles between life and death and is rushed to the nearest hospital. All the while, a certain someone is waiting for him to wake up...
1. Chapter 1

1.21 gigawatts

I do not own Pokémon

Our heroes were walking in the woods one summer evening. They walked along the path chatting and laughing around when suddenly it began to rain. They covered their heads and ran for cover when all of a sudden

CRASH!

A bolt of lightning crashed into a nearby tree branch thus severing it and setting in it on fire. May was so startled she screamed in fear

"We gotta find shelter. Does anyone see a cave around here?" asked Ash

"Not yet. We'll have to keep looking" said Brock

"Then let's find one" said Ash and they kept walking. Ash lifted his jacket above his head to protect it from the rain. In front of him he could see May tremble is she walked

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so cold…" she muttered. He could see her teeth were chattering. Without giving it a second thought, Ash removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders

"Here" he said and she looked at him

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine"

She smiled

"Thanks Ash"

"No problem"

They kept on walking as the storm built up. Finally Brock spoke

"Ash, you might want to remove Pikachu from your shoulder"

"What? Why?"

"Because Pikachu is an electric type. He could act as lightning rod. In this weather it could be dangerous"

Looking a little concerned Ash reached for his pet Pokémon but before he could reach him, there was a bright flash of light and he could feel a fiery stab in his shoulder. Before he knew what happened he was lying on the ground and wasn't moving

"Ash!" they ran to his aide. They could see there was a nasty burn on the back of his left shoulder where Pikachu was. Brock flipped him over on his back and tried to wake him up.

"Ash! Are you alright?"

He didn't respond

"Come on Ash wake up" he shook him but he still didn't wake

Ash could feel himself being in a dark tunnel. He was floating through it and could see a bright light in the edge of it. He almost reached it when he could feel another fire stab all over his body and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel the light calling for him and he yearned for it. He started floating towards it again when he was zapped again and he floated back at light speed and opened his eyes with a gasp. He was panting and his eyes were blurry. He could see his friends hovering over him looking very concerned

"He's alive" said a relived May

"Looks like it. Good job Pikachu" said Brock

"Are you alright Ash? We thought you were gone" said May

"I was"

The girl exchanged worried looks with her friends

"Alright guys new plan. We're not finding shelter. We need to get Ash to a hospital"

"How? The nearest city is a two day walk away from here"

"Who said anything about walking?" said Brock and threw a poke ball in the air

"Pidgeot!" cried the bird

"Come on guys. Climb on" said the boy and everyone did. Brock and Max sat in front and Ash lay on his back behind him and May held onto him, making sure he doesn't fall off. They flew in the rain as the thunder crashed everywhere. It was so bad they trouble avoiding it

"It's getting worse. We have to get there fast!" yelled Brock as he held a hand in front of his eyes to protect them from the rain.

Over in the back Ash was starting to pale and to tremble. May placed a hand on his cheek

"Ash? Are you with me?"

"So cold… and weak…" he muttered on the verge of passing out. Without caring about herself May removed Ash's jacket and placed it over him and smiled

"Now we're even"

He smiled back and closed his eyes and started breathing hollow breathes. She shook him

"Don't close your eyes Ash. Stay with me, stay with me; we're almost there…" she said but he wasn't responsive anymore. On the verge of tears and panic she turned to Brock

"Brock we have to hurry Ash has passed out again"

"We're almost there. I can see the hospital" he said and before long they began to descend sharply and landed right in front of the emergency room doors. They took Ash off the bird's back and Max and May carried their friend inside as Brock withdrew his Pokémon. They barged through the doors in a hurry, drenched in rain

"Please we need help!" cried May

"What's the problem?" asked the nurse

"Our friend has been struck by lightning. His heart stopped earlier but we brought him back but he's passed out again"

The nurse had a horrified look on her face. She helped the kids place Ash on a stretcher as another nurse brought a defibrillator.

"Shock at two hundred" he said and placed the caps on the boy's chest

"Clear!" he yelled and zapped him. Nothing

"Again. Clear!"

Still nothing.

May could feel tears welling up in her eyes

 _"This can't be… he can't be dead… Ash is my best friend. He means a lot to me… I think I…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by hearing Ash gasp for air. Acting on instinct she tackled him with a hug

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Ash. I thought you were gone…"

"Easy there little lady. Your boyfriend is in a sensitive state right now. We have to get him to the trauma room

"Sorry" she said and let him go and they took him away but she could swear she saw Ash give her a little smile and she smiled back. She watched them as the trauma room doors closed behind them. Then it hit her

"Wait, did he just call me Ash's girlfriend?" she said.

"He did. To be honest I don't blame him" said Max

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Max crossed his arms

"Well it seems pretty obvious that you have a crush on him" he said and May blushed. Normally she would want to strangle him for a remark like that. But right now she didn't have the energy for that. She lowered her head sadly

"Maybe I do have a crush on him…" she said softly. Brock placed a supportive hand on her shoulder

"There's nothing to be ashamed of May. I'm sure he likes you too…"

"Yeah…" she said. Her mind was somewhere else.

The trio spent the next few hours waiting for word on their friend's fate. May sat there sadly looking at the floor.

 _"Do I really have a crush on him? Sure he's a nice guy; he's kind and sweet; he knows how to cheer me up and he makes me happy… oh who am I kidding? I don't have a crush on him; I love the guy… I just hope he lives long enough for me to be able to tell him…"_ she started crying softly as Max hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. Then the doors opened. May jerked up.

"How is he?"

"He'll live" said the doctor and she let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you doctor" she said and shook his hand

"However…"

She got worried again

"He was electrocuted with 1.21 gigawatts of electricity which is an enormous amount. Given that fact he's very lucky to be alive. But due to the big shock, he suffered severe heart trauma so he will have to stay in bed for the next few weeks and avoid any kind of physical effort"

"But he's going to be okay right?"

"Yes but it may take a while. You may go in and see him but keep it down. He's asleep and is sensitive to noise right now"

"Thank you doctor" she said again

"My pleasure" he said and walked away.

May looked at her friends and titled her head at the door

"Come on let's go see him" she said softly

"You go May. I think you two could use some time alone" said Max

"So what are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna go to the Pokémon center on the other side of the street. We'll meet you there"

"Okay" said the girl and walked in.

The room she was in was dark and there were various medical instruments scattered around the room. In the corner was a bed with a young boy who had black raven hair. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully as the life support machine kept his heart and lungs going. Her heart shattered seeing her best friend in this state. She sat down beside him and looked at his sleeping figure. Seeing him in this condition made her very sad and before long she started to cry. She buried her head in his lap and wept hoping her friend will recover…

To be continued…

Well there's some drama for you. Hope you liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…


	2. Chapter 2 the future isn't written

Chapter 2 the future isn't written

May ended up falling asleep on Ash's lap. During the night a nurse came by and placed a blanket around the girl as she slept.

It was one in the morning, and the room was pitch dark. May opened her eyes and rubbed them with her fingers. It took her a while to realize she fell asleep and that she has a blanket around her. She wrapped herself in it and looked at the boy in front of her. He lay there with an oxygen mask on his face and two IVs in his arms. The life support machines made a constant, steady beeping and suction sounds; always sounding on que. It made her sad to see him like this

"I miss you Ash. Come back to us. Please…" she said and caressed his cheek with the tip of her finger. She felt an urge to tell him how she felt right then and there but she didn't. When he was struck by lightning it seemed like he was gonna die for sure. When he was hospitalized she wasn't sure she would be able to tell him how she feels. It seems so certain but as a wise man once said 'the future isn't written'. She sat there quietly and sighed. She removed her bandana and used it to wipe her eyes when she saw someone hold a tissue in front of her. She looked at it and at the hand that held it. She traced the hand back to the arm and the arm to the shoulder and the shoulder to…

"Ash…" she sighed with joy

"How do you feel?"

"Weak. What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital. You got struck by lightning remember?"

Ash looked shocked

"I was?"

"Yeah. We were out in a storm earlier and Brock tried to warn you about it but he was too late"

Ash frowned struggling to remember.

"I don't recall that. The last thing I remember was giving you my jacket to protect you from the rain. After that it's a complete blackout"

May smiled. She was touched that the last thing he remembered before passing out was an act of kindness to her.

"What?" he asked puzzled by her shy smile

"Oh, I was just thinking"

"About?"

"About how sweet you are…" she smiled at him. There were small faint blushies on her cheeks…

He blushed too.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered.

She giggled at how clueless he was

"You know, about you giving me your jacket when it was raining. I think it's really sweet that that's the last thing you remember before blacking out"

After a few seconds he smiled at her

"You're welcome" he said and she gave him a small nod of approval. Then the silence came. An eerie silence. After a while she spoke

"You know I was really worried about you Ash"

"Why? I thought I just blacked out"

"Not entirely. We sort off lost you when got struck by the lightning but we used Pikachu to get you back. Then we lost you again on the way here"

"You mean… I died?"

"Almost"

Silence

"Now I understand why I don't remember any of this"

To his surprise May was crying

"May, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ash…" she sobbed and rubbed her eyes with the tissues he gave her from the nightstand

"I was so worried I was gonna lose you…I care about you a lot; you're my best friend and I…" she paused

"You what?"

"I love you Ash. I do…" she confessed.

Ash looked at her slightly shocked. After a few seconds he smiled at her

"I love you too…"

"Really?"

"Really, really…" she smiled and he smiled too.

"Come here…" he titled his head towards himself. She climbed onto the bed and sat beside him

"I'm not going anywhere May. I promise you we'll be together now"

"I know"

"And Ash?"

"Hmm?"

Instead of saying anything she pressed her lips against his in which she released all the built up emotions she had for him and so did he. They wrapped their arms around each other's necks as they kissed. Finally they broke apart.

"Thanks for coming back Ash" she smiled

"Thanks for making it worth coming back"

They both smiled at each other and rested in each other's embrace as they fell back to sleep…

To be concluded…

Hurray! Ash is alive. Now that the young couple has confessed their love for each other, what will come of it? Will they stay together? Will their relationship evolve? And is Ash truly out of the woods? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned fellas.

Peace out…


	3. Chapter 3 happiness

Chapter 3 happiness

A week after Ash was hospitalized he was discharged from the hospital. During that time they told the rest of the group about their relationship and they were glad to know that they were okay with it; especially Max. Over the years the young couple grew closer and closer. As it was, it's been ten years since the incident and they were still a happy couple. But after going steady for ten years Ash decided May was his girlfriend for just about long enough…

The young couple was sitting on the beach during sunset. Not far from them Pikachu was building a sand castle and Torchik was blowing fire on the sand in order to turn it into small pieces of glass. The young couple spoke in silence as the waves crashed on the shore and as the sun set below the horizon. Finally Ash spoke

"Listen May, I've been thinking…"

"We've been together for so long and it made me very happy. But lately I decided I want to make it official"

"What are you saying Ash?" asked the girl as Ash reached for his pocket

"I'm saying…"

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he held a ring in his hand in front of her. She smiled with joy as tears of happiness built up in her eyes. She rubbed them away quickly and embraced him in a hug

"Of course. Of course I'll marry you" she smiled

"I'm glad…" he said and slipped the ring onto her finger

"Perfect; it's a great fit" he said and smiled. They embraced once more as the sun set full below the horizon leaving behind the last starving rays of sunlight…

Several months later…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine people, Ash Ketchum and May Maple in holy matrimony. If for any reason, anyone believes these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace…" the priest paused to see if anyone would answer his call. When he saw no one did he proceeded onward

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he said and Ash lifted the fabric above May's face and kissed her passionately as the crowd cheered. They walked down the aisle as everyone threw rice at them

"Way the go Ash!" cheered Brock

"Congratulations big sister!" cheered Max

"I'm so proud of you Ashy… all grown up and now married" said Delia who was in tears. Ash sweatdropped at her comment

"Embarrassing as always, mother…" he said softly as May giggled. They walked out of the church and went to their new house which was down the street…

The young couple spent their next few months in Pallet town, trying to get their new life started. May and Ash had already accomplished their goals of becoming top coordinator and Pokémon master so now they were perusing new careers. May wanted to be an elementary school teacher and Ash wanted to be a Pokémon researcher just like his old mentor Professor Oak. They spent their next few months in peace until one morning May had news that would change their life forever…

The young couple sat by the breakfast table sipping their coffee when May spoke.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, honey?" he said and put his mug down

"I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"You know I said we might be having another addition to the family?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we're about to have one…" she said shyly. He stared at her in shock

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and he smiled

"That's wonderful…" he said and they embraced

Six years later…

May has given Birth to a young girl which they named Ashley and two years later had a son who they named Marty. The young family was getting along well and was very happy. Right now it was sunset and the young family was in Delia's house. The two parents sat on the porch as their kids played tag with Ash's Pokémon. While it took him a while to warm up to Ash, little Pikachu got along perfectly with his little relatives as they played tag. After failing to escape Ashley's grip she picked him up and held her in her hands and started tickling his belly. Pikachu started laughing hysterically as Marty joined the fun. The two parents looked upon them from the side and smiled with joy. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulder as they reflected upon their little family. They had no idea they would be this happy ten years ago. But as another wise man once said 'you may never know what the future might bring you'. And for them, they had the best future possible. And they couldn't be happier about it…

The end…

Well there's a new ending (but a cute one at that). Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!

Peace out


End file.
